


Movement 9: Pawn

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Series: Fiction Drabbles I Write During English Class [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Poetry Format, Reality slapped me in the face, so here this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse





	Movement 9: Pawn

** Hi class, **

** For this next poetry assignment, the prompt is _What does the real world taste/look like?_ You don't have to write about both senses, you can choose only one. However, if you want, you are free to write about both if you wish. The minimum line requirement is no less than fifteen, and no less than four stanzas. I want your best work out of this. As always, have fun with this, and I look forward to reading your works. **

** \- Mr. English **

* * *

Uploaded Apr. 13, 2011  
John Egbert, English 6th

You go to it in times of distress.   
Maybe when you're suffering a bad case of heartbreak, or  
You didn't get your coffee this morning.

It's always there, the Real World.  
You look up to it, and you respect it, because  
It's always there.  
Where else has it to go?

And when something doesn't go your way, say  
Your wifi went down, maybe  
Someone stole twenty dollars from you,  
You go to it.

And it drugs you, the  
Real World. It drugs  
You and makes you think everything is okay.  
You don't notice that bitter taste in your mouth,  
Like sour black liquorice.

It comforts you. Makes you feel like  
You're on top of the world, like nothing can  
Touch you.  
You think you can trust this Real World.

You don't think anything of it, no.  
No, the Real World pities you, and for now,  
It only gives you a quick slap in the face.  
You're hurt by the Real World.  
Weren't you friends?

But you can't get off the drugs.  
They get rid of the bad taste, you  
Begin to feel it on your tongue.  
So you crawl back to your friend. 

It gives you more. It apologises.   
It says it loves you. That's your drug.  
It comforts you.  You  
Forget about that slap.

Time continues and the taste is dull in your mouth,  
Until the Real World turns on its heel,   
Holding a baseball bat that has  
REALITY  
Carved into the handle.

It hits you hard, the baseball bat that  
It wields.  
It guts you and sews you back  
Together and you don't know where you slipped up.

You can taste that drug, also called  
SOCIETY on your tongue.

But you can't get away. You're hollowed and  
Put back together, you can stop taking  
The drug SOCIETY because you are now  
The Real World's pawn.


End file.
